The present invention provides an improved grip structure fore pressure-based tool with sleeve. The conventional grip structure comprises a ring-binding block which can be pressed downward to force the rod beneath it to decline simultaneously. The concave groove matches the preset height of the main body so that the steel ball could draw back inside the main body, and release the connecting sleeve. The lower part of the ring-binding block is assembled with a shrapnel so that it could be retracted to the original position under normal operation. The application of the said grip structure revealed the problem that the main body of the tool has a horizontal bar going through the main body and ring-binding block, thus the ring-binding block must move upward and downward. Therefore, a rectangular hole is reserved for the crossing of the horizontal bar. However, when the ring-binding block is pressed downward, the horizontal bar appears loosened at central space of the rectangular hole; hence, it causes the horizontal bar to move axially. Thus, it would affect the smoothness and stability of the operation. Also, even the ring-binding block is not pressed, the rod is unable to raise to the desired position due to insufficient distance of the skipped steel ball (maybe due to the wedge). Therefore, the horizontal bar is unable to position and slides randomly.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved grip structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.